


Come over

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2018, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Tetsurou had been fidgety and distracted all day. Work was quiet, doing nothing to keep his busy mind from wandering. With nothing to occupy his thoughts, they kept returning over and over to the night before. He had committed as much as he could to memory: the sideways tilt of Bokuto's smile as he leaned in; the way his hands shook when they undressed each other; the sound of his voice breaking with pleasure.Bokuroo week day 1 - 'I can (still) feel you'





	Come over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of bokuroo week 2018!! for the prompt 'i can (still) feel you'
> 
> With accompanying art by the incredibly talented sisasturday! Please [check out the art here]()! (link to come)

Tetsurou had been fidgety and distracted all day. Work was quiet, doing nothing to keep his busy mind from wandering. With nothing to occupy his thoughts, they kept returning over and over to the night before. He had committed as much as he could to memory: the sideways tilt of Bokuto's smile as he leaned in; the way his hands shook when they undressed each other; the sound of his voice breaking with pleasure. 

Groaning, Tetsurou shook his head to try and rid himself of the images, attracting stares from other passengers on the bus as he did so. It was still early. Bokuto was probably still at practice, but Tetsurou took his phone out and checked it anyway. Still nothing. Tetsurou let out another groan and sank down in his seat, jamming his knees up against the seat in front. 

It wasn't until he was home and half-changed into his PJs that his phone finally rang. Tetsurou launched across his room to grab it, and promptly tripped over his futon, landing sprawled on his hands and knees. He picked himself up, swearing softly, and reached more cautiously for his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Tettsun!"

Warmth spread through Tetsurou's chest. Bokuto had always been annoyingly good at embarrassing him, but lately Tetsurou found that he didn't mind it so much. "We're doing that now, are we?" he asked, flushing.

"Well, we slept together," Bokuto said,as if that explained all manner of sins. "Plus, you blush like crazy when I call you Tetsurou and it's _so cute_."

Tetsurou closed his eyes as his face got hotter. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Bokuto's noisy laughter rang down the line. "Don't be shy! I love it."

Tetsurou groaned and turned over to flop down on his folded futon, burying his face in the sheets. "Thank you," he said, his voice muffled in his bed. 

"How you doing?" Bokuto asked excitedly. "Good day? How was work?"

"Yeah, not bad—" Tetsurou began, but Bokuto wasn't done.

"Were you busy today? Did you think about me? I thought about you. I couldn't help myself, I can't wait to see you again."

Tetsurou laughed. "Let me finish," he said, grinning as he propped himself up.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just so excited to talk to you."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tetsurou groaned, covering his face with his free hand. 

Bokuto just laughed. "Come on, tell me about your day."

Tetsurou cleared his throat. "Well...I had a day," he said, racking his brain for something to talk about. "I'm pretty sure I went to work...but I don't really remember anything about it." He sighed, a foolish grin spreading across his face. "I just thought about you all day."

"Ohh," Bokuto sighed happily. "Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Last night was—incredible. Best ever."

Tetsurou laughed at Bokuto's typically overblown praise. "Best _ever_?"

"Ever ever!" Bokuto insisted. "I had to jerk off twice this morning after you left."

"How romantic," Tetsurou said, rolling his eyes fondly.

Bokuto snorted. "It's a compliment."

"I know."

They both relaxed into silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet of each other's company on the other end of the line. Tetsurou let out a soft sigh, and stretched out against his futon. "I should change."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm, I just got home," he said, stifling a yawn. "I was halfway out of my work clothes when you called."

Interest sparked in Bokuto's tone. "Oh _really_?"

Tetsurou laughed. "Down, boy."

"Tell me! What are you wearing now? Are you naked? C'mon, Tettsun, stroke my imagination a little."

The absurdity of his words made Tetsurou snort with laughter. He was filled with a surge of warm affection, and had to cover his face for a moment and breathe, overcome with how much he wanted to press his face against Bokuto's and breathe him in. 

"Tettsun?"

"You're so ridiculous," Tetsurou said, his voice warm. "I'm wearing socks—"

"Oh, baby," Bokuto teased. "You know what gets me going."

"Shut up!" Tetsurou said, laughing. "I wasn't planning on a seduction this evening."

Bokuto heaved a sigh. "Fine, keep goin'."

"So, socks," Tetsurou repeated, glancing down at himself. He'd dressed in a rush that morning after hurrying back from Bokuto's apartment, so his socks didn't even match, and it had taken him until lunchtime to realise that his shirt was inside out. "I still have my shirt on, kinda. I undid all the buttons already."

"Gettin' better," Bokuto murmured, the timbre of his voice dropping low in a way that made a shiver run down Tetsurou's spine. "Anythin' else?"

Tetsurou swallowed, the humour gusting out of him like a breath of air, replaced quickly by a rush of heat. "Just boxers."

Bokuto groaned softly. "Those tight ones you like?"

"Um, yeah."

"Fuck, your ass looks so good in those."

Tetsurou's face warmed again. "Yeah?" he murmured, shifting around to get comfortable. "What are _you_ wearing?"

"Still my gym kit from practice," Bokuto sighed. There was a rustling on the other end, and then his voice came back, slightly muffled. "Now just my shorts."

Tetsurou groaned loudly. "You tryin' to start something?"

"Who's startin'?" Bokuto said, his voice light, but breathless around the edges. "We're just two guys, talking about their wardrobe choices." He was quiet for several moments, in which Tetsurou listened to the length of his breaths shortening, getting louder. "God—Tettsun, last night—"

"I know," Tetsurou groaned, shivering. His free hand rested on his stomach, fingers twitching, eager to move. "K-Kou, are you—"

"Yeah," Bokuto sighed, breathing out hard. "Couldn't help myself, you sound so good."

"Y-you know," Tetsurou murmured, struggling to keep his hand from venturing down any further. "You could just—come over."

Bokuto groaned. "Come over what?"

"No, no," Tetsurou said, laughing. "Come to my place. We could, uh. Continue this in person?"

"Ohhh," Bokuto said. "Yeah, that's good too."

Tetsurou grinned. "We can still do that other thing when you get here."

"I'll hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/172519041912/come-over-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/980807198002606080) | [my bokuroo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
